Active antenna arrays typically employ a number of active transmit/receive (T/R) modules which must be coupled to the array radiating elements. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,456, "Self-Aligning Push-on Connector" illustrates one exemplary technique for connecting T/R modules to radiating elements. This interconnect device joins suspended stripline in the radiator to a T/R module with a coaxial input/output port. It is not suitable for connecting a T/R module and radiator with microstrip input/output ports.